Drowsy
by cjfreeman
Summary: Munkustrap is really tired the day after the ball but is still watching over the junkyard all the while contemplating the events that had occurred.


**Okay, time for my first story and it is of course a Cats fic. I hope I haven't unwittingly copied someone else's idea, if I have then it's a total accident as I haven't read that many stories on FF just yet. **

**Anyway, Munkustrap is really tired the day after the ball but is still watching over the junkyard all the while contemplating the events that had occurred. **

**One-shot.**

**Drowsy**

It was late afternoon the day after the Jellicle Ball. The day itself was just beginning to turn into twilight and cats were beginning to emerge from their well-deserved slumber after the previous night's ordeal. Only one tom had stayed awake that day, a silver tabby with black stripes. He was thoroughly exhausted yet couldn't allow himself the sweet serenity of rest with his mate. Being the protector of the tribe and on such high alert due to Macavity's shock invasion the night prior, he simply couldn't allow himself to lapse in his watching over of every cat in the junkyard.

He yawned, long and exasperated. The dancing and singing of the ball was enough to take it out of any cat – save for perhaps a few hyperactive kittens – and the fighting of this particular ball was an added drain on him. He noticed through tired eyes some of the other Jellicles mustering in the clearing of the junkyard. He took solace in that it wouldn't be long before he was relieved from his post and could take his oh-so-longed for sleep. He watched them all gleefully recount last night's events. It was certainly a night to behold: Grizabella had finally been re-accepted into the tribe after leaving years ago for a life of fame and glamour only to be chosen to ascend to the Heaviside layer shortly after and Macavity had appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped Old Deuteronomy only for him to be magically returned by the cleverest cat he had ever met, the Magical Mister Mistofelees. The silver tabby winced a little as he replayed his fight with Macavity in his mind and looked down at some of the scars he'd received at the claws of the Mystery Cat. He'd certainly taken a beating but in his heart he knew he couldn't not have fought. Macavity had tried to kidnap his mate Demeter, a black and gold queen with patches of white, orange and red. He would never have forgiven himself had Macavity managed to actually get away with her. He was torn several hours earlier over whether or not to stay with her through the night to keep her safe and in the end he had insisted she sleep not in their den but with her closest friend Bombalurina. He knew she would be safer there, besides he knew that it was down to him to keep everyone safe and not just her. For a brief moment he stifled a lump in his throat. It would pain him to admit it – having to be so brave and strong for the sake of the others – but when Macavity had grasped his mate he had never felt more scared. Demeter was everything to him. She was his reason for living. He couldn't bear to imagine what might have happened had things taken a turn for the worst. He managed to smile for a moment as he knew his mate was more than capable of kicking ass should the need for it arrive, but even so he was deeply set on keeping her safe for as long as he was living. He loved her. He would do anything for her, even if that meant dying to save her. He took pride in knowing he had managed to do that last night.

"Penny for your thoughts, Stripes?"

He shook himself out of his daze to see a black and white tom plonked down next to him.

"How many times have asked you not to call me that, Alonzo?" the tabby retorted.

"Sorry" the patched tom said sarcastically, "what's on your mind Munkustrap?"

"Just thinking about last night. Things didn't go anywhere nearly as smooth as we'd hoped."

"Oh come on mate, I thought it was a blast! It certainly shook up the norm didn't it?"

"I suppose." Munkustrap returned his gaze to the clearing which was far more animated now. Kittens were scattering in every direction with Jennyanydots the overly doting matriarch of the tribe trying to wrangle them as best she could. A group of toms was walking across the clearing toward a gathering of queens. He knew the night's normal socializing and merriment would soon set in yet all he could think about now was passing out in his den.

"You think Mac will be back anytime soon?" Alonzo cut in,

"I don't think so. I'm sure he came off worse in the end so he'll probably be away licking his wounds for a while. All the same though, I'd rather not take the chance and let down my guard."

"You know everyone's truly grateful for the risk you took last night?"

"Well what choice did I have? It's my job, Lonz."

"Still, it was downright decent of you."

"Well I should thank you too. He threw me down pretty hard and scratched me up a treat. Thanks for stepping in there and seeing him off."

"Well sometimes you just gotta let a REAL tom take out the trash!" Alonzo said smugly whilst smiling at Munkustrap and stretching his hands out in front of him. Munk just brushed him off with a simple 'Yeah right' kind of look. The two had been best friends ever since they were kittens. They had a kind of natural flow with each other and were always right on the money with whatever each one was feeling. It only seemed right that Alonzo was Munkustrap's right-hand man.

"How's Demeter doing" Munkustrap asked with a twinge of worry.

"I dunno. Haven't seen her since I took her to Bomba's for you last night."

"You think she's mad at me for letting Macavity grab her like that?"

"Oh come on Munk! If anything she must be unbelievably relieved you saved her."

"Again, thanks for helping out with that."

"No problem. But seriously, she'd never be mad at you for that, especially after fighting him like you did."

Munkustrap's normally strong and brave appearance changed for a moment to that of slight despair.

"I was scared Lonz. Really scared for a moment that something might happen to her."

Alonzo could see Munk was distressed by what happened. He positioned himself a little closer and placed his arm around Munk's shoulders. After a few moments silence he spoke again,

"I could tell you were shaken up. I could see it in every part of you. But it's okay you know. She's fine and you managed to keep everyone else safe. And how 'bout that Misto huh? I had no idea he could just make people appear like that, least of all Old D."

"Oh Everlasting! Don't remind me of that!"

"What?"

"Deuteronomy. I should've seen those henchcats coming. I should've been able to stop them from taking him!"

"Hey hey hey. He's your dad and he doesn't care. He's just glad everything eventually got back to normal."

"I still should have been more vigilant though. It's my bloody job!"

"You're too hard on yourself Munk, you know that?"

Munkustrap just glanced away feeling a pang of shame deep inside. Alonzo sensed this and could tell the tabby had been working too hard recently. Then again he knew Munk always got like this whenever the ball came around. He would always be trying to take care of everything at once and there was only so much once cat could do.

"Things could be worse you know." Alonzo said with a glimmer in his demeanour.

"You know I'd prefer not to know" Munk sulked.

"But you know I'm gonna say how anyway, right?"

"Of course"

"You could always be mated to Jenny and have to deal with her after all of that" Alonzo chuckled.

"Oh mercy me!" Munk laughed. They watched Jenny manage to gather the kittens together and get them ready for some milk.

"Are you ever gonna relieve me so I can get some sleep?" Munk interjected once they'd finished laughing.

"Yeah go on then." Alonzo pushed Munkustrap up off his perch and watched him go on his way back to his den. He felt very proud being trusted so much by the Jellicle protector, but even more so for being his closest friend. He turned his head to watch the night begin in the junkyard.

Munkustrap lumbered into his den, his head almost spinning from the lack of energy. He plonked down onto his bed consisting of some old blankets and few cushions and waited for the darkness to creep in.

He was almost gone when he felt a pair of white and gold arms slink around him from behind. He hadn't even noticed his mate come in behind him he was that drowsy. Demeter cuddled up next to him and after a few moments whispered softly into his ear,

"Thank you for saving me from Macavity. I love you so much, Munk"

"I love you too my angel"

And with that, he slipped into a deep, warm sleep.

**Ta da! Well how's that then? Hadn't a clue what to do as a first fic and just splurged this out one evening. Hope it's not too bad. I'd love if you could take a moment and review. Cheers, bye xxx**


End file.
